Trials of War
by jkrowlingjr1945
Summary: Trials of War


Δοκιμές του πολέμου

(A HoO fanfiction by fandomsaremyair)

Κεφάλαιο 1-NICO

Camp Half-Blood is quiet, all the campers and counselors fast asleep after a day of classes, capture the flag, resupplying the camp store, and marshmallow toasting. The grounds are silent, not so much as a leaf crunched will dare disturb the camp on a night like tonight. The night everything would be changed, and the next day the sun would rise on a new world. A new dawn, they would say, literally.

There is a great fluttering of wings, followed by a soft _clip-clop-clop_ of hooves as Nico de Angelo slips off his ink black Pegasus, Mortem, and jogs quickly towards his empty cabin. He glances in the Zeus cabin and feels his stomach flip flop when he sees the dark form indicating that Jason is finally home. He smiles lightly and runs to get in his cabin before he gets any ideas about slipping into Jay's room and faking a nightmare so the older blonde will pull him under his arm and sing a song until Nico fell fast asleep….

But Nico can't. There's work to be doing, sadly. He is supposed to be intercepting a message from Zeus to his father, Hades, any second now. Nico adjusts the shoulder strap on his bright pink duffle bag (Rachel had bought it for him, he didn't ask why it was so darn pink) and shakes his head to focus his thoughts.

It's easy for him to go off on inner rants about isn't fair that Piper got to kiss Jason, his Jason, all the time. Or how fluffy Jay's hair is and how he only got to play with it when he had nightmares, which, to be fair, was pretty often. Or how Jason talked in his sleep and that one time he had almost- Nico shakes his head again. _Calm down, fool_ he thinks _Got to be on your A-game. This is _for _Jason._ Nico rationalizes as he ducks inside his cabin and digs his coin pouch from the depths of his cursed bag.

"Here me, Iris. Goddess of Messaging, please connect me to Hades." Nico says, tugging his bottle of water from his bag and squirting the water in the air before tossing a single golden drachma in the water.

The image of his father, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, materializes before him. Nico leans back, sliding down the wall. He waits in silence as the call tries to connect between his father and his uncle.

He lets his thoughts drift, letting him relax for just a moment. Unsurprisingly, they go very quickly to Jason Grace.

Nico's hated him, hated him from the moment he laid eyes on him. Of course, almost everyone assumed that Nico hated the child of Zeus for exactly that, the fact that he was a child of Zeus. But instead, Nico hated him because he was in love with him.

He was in love with his fluffy golden duck hair, his adorable half-smile, and also, how good of a strategist the older boy was.

Jason had been the one to help him, help him to stop hating himself, help him to stop blaming Percy for Bianca's death, and to stop looking for his Dad for help. He'd also been the one to comfort him when Percy rebuffed his affections.

"Hades," Zeus booms through the Iris message. Nico jolts to attention, fumbling for a notebook in his duffle bag. Nico finds a pencil stub and his little pad of paper and quickly starts taking notes. "The Titans are stirring again; Atlas himself broke free of his bindings three days ago. I had to send forces to neutralize him."

"I fail to see how this is of any concern to me. The Titans have risen before-" Nico's father starts.

"And nearly destroyed Olympus!" Zeus yells. Nico flinches, looking around in fear that someone had heard the voice. Outside, Nico sees thunderclouds rolling. He drops the pad of paper and runs to shut and lock the door to his cabin. The rain starts the moment he shuts the door. Nico can tell Zeus is mad, but he doesn't blame him. His father is being childish.

"But they didn't. Those silly little demigods stopped it, with our help of course." Hades says, twisting his goatee around his fingers. Nico is momentarily reminded of that bad guy from Aladdin.

"Those 'silly little demigods' aren't prepared for a strike this big! This isn't about Kronos, it's about Ouranos! Surely, you've recognized this; surely you've read the signs? The Old Ones are rising!" Zeus pressed. Zeus flashes bright and Nico has to shade his eyes to be able to see.

"Ouranos?" Hades asks, his voice going up half an octave.

"Yes, Ouranos." Zeus sighs.

"Have you considered that Atlas' sudden rising may have been little more than a trick?" Hades inquires.

"We have considered all possibilities; this is the only one that seems plausible." Zeus says tiredly.

"What of the demigods?' Hades asks.

"The camps have united. The Argo II, a ship created by Hesphasteaus' son, Leo Valdez, just returned from a Quest, along with my Roman son, Jason Grace." Zeus says, his face turning red. "Hades, we must aid them. They will not survive."

"Hey, I didn't close off Olympus. That was you, little brother." Hades says, sitting back. Behind him, Nico can see Persephone, stoking a light blue fire with a Stygian iron poker. Nico's hand flashes to his sword that hung at his side. His eyebrows furrow as Zeus begins talking again.

"I thought it would be best. I believed that if the Giants didn't sense our presence, maybe they wouldn't be so hasty to be reborn!" Zeus roars defensively.

"How did that plan work out for you?" Hades says wickedly.

Zeus grows redder. "I admit my plan was short sighted. I didn't expect the Doors of Death to be so easily opened, or Death to be so easily chained." He gives Hades a pointed look. "What of your daughter, Hazel? Have you spoken with her about how she died in the 1940's but was suddenly brought back to life? How could something such as that happen, big brother?" Zeus demands harshly.

Hades sighs, like answering Zeus' question physically pains him. "Hazel was special circumstances. Her mother forced her to commit those crimes; she was just a little girl." He says wistfully.

Zeus purses his lips. "Thalia was just a little girl when Cyclops attacked her and I had to turn her into a tree just to save her!" he counters. "Why does Hazel still live!? Death has been unchained; send her back to the Underworld." Zeus demands.

Nico lets out a low growl. He hoped his father wouldn't send Hazel back there, Nico needed her. Hazel was the only relative he had, to his knowledge.

"Zeus! I refuse! That's my only daughter, my only hope of success." Hades bristles.

Zeus chuffs, as if he already knows what Hades will say. "You have a son, no?"

Hades looks disdainful. "Nico is a waste. He is useless, incompetent, and unsuccessful. Bianca and Hazel would be much more suited to be the task."

Nico throws down his pad of paper and the pencil seems to evaporate into thin air. How dare his father say those things about him? How _dare _Hades claim Nico to be useless? Nico has done more than Bianca and Hazel has yet. Just because-

Nico kicks his leg out, severing the connection. The cloud of water liquefies and falls to the floor. Nico doesn't bother cleaning it up though. He quickly shoulders his duffle bag and steals quietly into the Zeus cabin.

"Jason… Jason. Wake up!" he prods Jason's leg.

Jason jolts to attention, blinking sleep from his eyes. He looks around for a minute, finally his eyes settled on Nico. Nico tries not to look at Jason's bare chest or notice how adorable his rumpled hair looked. "Oh. Hey, Nico, have another nightmare?" his voice is deep and it makes Nico shiver.

"Not yet…" Nico drops his duffle bag. "But I'd rather not risk it. Can I?" he gestured to the empty spot on Jason's bed that Nico usually occupies

"'Course kid. Shoes off." Jason whispers, pulling the covers up so Nico can slip underneath the blanket and nestle safely against Jason's chest.

Nico pretends he isn't instantly comforted by Jason's steady heartbeat. He pretends he doesn't want to lean against Jason's warm chest for days on end. He pretends he isn't thinking of what those pale purple tinted lips could be doing instead of whispering to him…

"Neeks, you're freezing, and wet." Jason says, clutching tightly at the much smaller boy. "I think you need to take these off, okay? I'll loan you some of my pajamas but these clothes are much too wet to be sleeping in…" Jason continues, making Nico sit up. "C'mon kid, get this shirt off." He grabs the hem of Nico's plain black, soaked, t-shirt and yanks it up over his wet hair.

Nico instantly feels extremely self conscious, his arms clutching at his shoulders to shield most of his stomach. However, the silver moonlight that shines through the heavy thunderclouds, casts enough light on Nico's pale white back for the odd shaped marks to be seen. Jason runs his hand over Nico's back, taking in the beautiful sight before him.

"Nico, these birth marks… they look like angel wings." Jason remarks, his finger brushing over the light brown skin.

"M-my las-last n-n-name is An-Angelo…" Nico stammers.

"Oh, Neeks, are you cold kid?" Jason says, jumping to his feet and running to his closet. He pulls out a black t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. "I'm sorry, here, gimme your pants and I'll get them dried okay? Your shirt too." Jason speaks softly, but hurriedly.

Nico sighs, standing. He shakily removes his arms and goes to unbutton his black skinny jeans, hung low on his skinny hips. He notices Jason staring at him, he feels like he'll be sick. He lets out a choked noise as he pulls his pants off and tosses them to Jason, who is standing, with his mouth gaping open by the closet. Nico snatches the pajamas from Jason's hand and hurries to put on the sweatpants and shirt. When he's finally dressed, he gets under the covers and huddles into a ball and cries. After a few moments of him sniffling and making the most tiny and sad noises Jason has ever heard, Nico feels the bed sink. His body stiffens in anticipation of Jason, but he isn't prepared for what happens next.

Jason moves the covers away and sweeps Nico up in his arms. Nico cuddles instantly to him, his small hands shaking.

"Oh Nico…" Jason says wistfully. Nico squints his eyes shut, waiting for harsh words. Instead, he feels Jason's lips press against his forehead.


End file.
